


Double Drabble: First Words.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: FTM!Rory [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, FTM!Rory Williams, Trans Male Character, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from hannahrorlove:  a drabble of the first time River calls Rory "dad", of the FTM!Rory timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: First Words.

**Author's Note:**

> [Previously in FTM!Rory 'verse](http://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/697251.html?thread=5019811#cmt5019811): FTM!Rory is happily married to Amy and traveling around with the Doctor and at no point does he father River, leading to a ~~better thought out River backstory~~ scientific miracle by which Advanced Civiliation helps Amy and Rory have a baby as a thank you-gift-slash-wedding-present. And then they go back to Earth and decide to present the Doctor as the sperm donor to their families. The Doctor reacs... Doctorly. ;)

They fight over what Melody's first word is. Amy thinks it's "Da", but Rory says that's wishful thinking and can't count when everything from her bottle to her dolly to the TARDIS is "Da". He's a nurse. He knows these things.

Rory thinks her actual first word is "Yay!" Amy objects on the merits that if "Da" doesn't count, "Yay" certainly can't.

The Doctor says her first words were "it's too bright in here, who turned on the lights?" but he claims to speak Baby and, even if that's true, it's beyond the scope of this discussion.

Melody's second word, on the other hand, is certainly "No". That one lasts a while, becoming her favorite word even as she acquires quite a vocabulary. "No" is followed by "Ma" is followed by "hi" and then it gets too long for them to keep a list.

Then one day, Melody points to Rory and says, "hi! Daddy!"

Rory drops Melody's raggedy ann and then bends, still stunned, to pick it up.

"Up, daddy!" Melody says, and Rory hands the doll to Melody and picks her up. She hugs the doll tight.

"You are my favorite miracle baby," Rory tells her. Melody giggles.


End file.
